


Babysitter of the Lord

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, De-Aged Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to being the little brother and knowing his big brother will always take care of him. Well now Dean is his little brother and his giant size is too much for little Dean to feel safe. Can a former trickster help Dean to feel safe so Sam can find a cure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so I'm hoping I do it right. This fic is based on a Tumblr post by [tricksterangelgabriel.](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/post/128772313581/okay-but-de-ageddean-clinging-to-gabriel-wherever)  
> Thanks to my beta reader [lacqueluster](http://lacqueluster.tumblr.com) and [ice-cream-and-gadreel](http://icecream-and-gadreel.tumblr.com) for all their help with the plot.

The street was empty as the new moon covered the sky in darkness. Two brothers sat in their car hidden away from prying eyes. They went over the plan again, needing to be on top of things and set on their strategy so the Witch they were hunting didn’t have a chance to attack them before they killed her. Going through the plan once more, Sam glared as his brothers hands were already twitching to reach for his gun.

“Focus Dean.”

“Dammit Sammy, we got this alright? You’re going in from the front, I’m sneaking in from the back. You’ll clear out the living room and make your way up the stairs to clear out the room. I clear out the kitchen and go down to the basement to clear out down there. If one of us sees the witch we start shooting, if we hear her” he lifted his hand to show the strange metallic wristband, “we tap three times on this, it sends the message to the other one and we wait until we’re both together. You hit her with the hex bag and chant your mumbo jumbo to bind her powers I shoot her in the head. We’ve been over this a thousand times already.”

“And we’ll go over it a thousand more Dean, this witch is serious and she’s dangerous. She’s already managed to kill the three hunters Garth sent on her ass. We can’t afford to get sloppy, remember no more second chances.”

Dean glared at his younger brother, “since when am I sloppy? You think I don’t take hunting seriously?”

Large hands lifted hoping to placate the green eyed hot head, “I didn’t say that, just that we need to be careful.”

“Yeah, alright whatever, let’s go gank us a witch.”

With that the hunter brothers left the safety of the black American muscle car and split up to take the different entrances into the house. Dean was at the backdoor using his lock picking skills to open it when he felt eyes on him. Gun pointed, he turned and saw several dogs sitting in the yard staring at him. He was on edge instantly but they made no moves to come closer or to leave. They stared on in eerie silence as he gave up and went back to picking the lock. He figured if they were the witches familiars they would have attacked him or notified her. Since all was quiet he was willing to put it metaphorically behind him. But first he closed the door physically behind him, just in case. John Winchester did not raise a fool. 

Sneaking around the kitchen, he saw his brother through the open doorway pointing up the stairs. With a nod he turned to the basement door, his brother took the stairs up to the second floor as Dean descended to the basement. There was more light down there than the entire first floor of the house. Candles seemed to be lit in every available space of the open room. He could see the witch waving a blade and yelling at another woman in what appeared to be a giant steel cage.

“Give me what I want, or I’ll make the last two days seem like a paradise with how I’ll make you bleed.” The angry witch spat at her hostage. “I am your only shot at freedom, so unless you’d like to die in a basement in bumfuckville I suggest you do as you’re told.”

The hostage grinned and Dean was momentarily stunned, even with the dried blood on her face and arms, she was beautiful. Her smile was bright, white and pure, he had never seen something so wonderful.

“I am getting a vision.” she put two fingers to her forehead dramatically. “I see you getting shot in the head by a bowlegged man.”

“What? Who would dare shoot me–”

-“That would be me.” as the witch turned Dean took off a clean shot between her eyes. Brown eyes rolled up as though she were trying to see the wound while she slowly fell back, matting the floor with her blood.

“Ding dong Sabrina” the woman smiled widely at Dean “Nice shot, to be honest was a little worried you would shoot her in the stomach and end up in the cage with me. She likes prisoners.”

A deep laugh rang out as he began picking the lock for the cage. “No, I’m not new to the hunt, it takes a lot to get one over on me.”

She smiled knowingly as he opened the door, “Thank you so much for your help Dean Winchester.”

His smile faltered as a jolt of fear shot up his spine, “how did you know my name?”

“I know many things, little human.”

“Shit, Sam!”

Before he could raise his gun she raised her arm freezing him in place as her appearance changed. The blood and wounds disappeared revealing perfect unblemished skin, her clothes shone brightly as the magic gave her a gown of dark black, and rich purples. 

Sam’s steps rang through the air as he tried to get to his brother but the woman waved a hand freezing him mid step.

“You have saved me and my power Dean Winchester and for that I shall bestow upon you a great gift.” Raising her hand she snapped her long slender fingers before disappearing in a flash of light.

“Dean!” Sam ran to his brother as the green eyed man doubled over in pain. “Dean! Dean talk to me!”

“Hurts, fuck…Sammy.” Dean looked at his brother wanting to remember every line on his face if this was the end. 

A scream rips through the oldest Winchester as his body started to shrink.

“No! Dean, hold on please!” Sam held on, futilely throwing prayers to anyone who would heed his call.

The deep baritone scream was soon replaced with a shrill wail. Sam’s eyes widened at the small dirty blonde child as he took a deep breath and screamed in Sam’s face.

Sam quickly let the naked boy go, and stared at an image he only remembered through photographs. “Son of a bitch!”

*******

It had taken Sam far too long to get Dean wrapped in his now too big clothes, strapped down in the front seat of Baby and drive back to the motel. There was no way Sam could drive with a toddler back to the bunker. Not that he was in any frame of mind to be behind the wheel. As it was he was driving about 10 miles below the speed limit ,with one hand holding a sleeping Dean down since there was no baby seats in the Impala. The hand on the wheel was gripping it so hard his knuckles were white. He could feel his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. What the hell was he going to do? How was he going to save Dean?

Sam tried hard to not panic as he paid for a room for him and his “son” in front of the motel employee. Once in the room however he tucked an exhausted sleeping toddler into the bed before pacing a hole in the carpet. He would walk and mumble to himself before stopping to check again that Dean was in fact still a toddler and continue with his pace mumble and then check.

“Wow Gigantor, you look….well you look terrible.”

Sam spun pulling the gun from his back out and leveling it at the intruder before he realized it was Gabriel. That’s not to say he put the gun down, if anything he was fighting to not shoot off a shot just on principle but he didn’t want to disturb Dean. Remembering his brother he positions himself between the bed and Gabriel knowing full well if Gabe wanted to he could get to Dean and there would be nothing he could do.

“What are you doing here Gabe?”

“Are you kidding you’ve been throwing out help me prayers for damn near three hours now. I mean I figured it wasn’t life or death but can’t blame a guy for getting curious as to what’s got you sending out SOS signals for so long.” The archangel leaned forward from where he sat on top of the table, his legs swinging in the air “So tell me Sammich, having some lasting effects from a certain blue pill?”

Sam frowned not following Gabe until he gave his crotch a pointed look.

“God Gabriel! No! Look I’m not sending out any prayers alright, just leave I’ve got this.”

“Look Sam would if I could but the longing you have for help, which is a prayer FYI, hasn’t stopped in hours. Usually I’d wait to see if you actually call me but seeing as how Heaven is closed especially for all things Winchester and the history you and your brother have of going to demons for help…honestly it’s just easier for me to help you.” He sighed and jumped off the table, lifting his hands in a placating manner. “You know shooting me won’t work Sam, come on tell Uncle Gabe where the bad demon touched you.”

Sam growled out his annoyance as he put the safety on and tucked the gun away again. He ran a hand through his hair wondering if he could really trust Gabe and if he really had any choice if Heaven and Hell would refuse to get involved.

“There was a witch, she had…someone locked in a cage, I think it might have been torture or something. Me and Dean went in for the witch. we didn’t know about the woman in the cage. Dean found them first, killed the witch and freed the lady. I had come down after I heard Dean yell for me. She said” he shook his head trying to remember his memory failing him with all the stress he’s been carrying. “I can’t remember but she changed him, turned him and I have no idea who she was, why she did it, or how to reverse it.”

“Sam? Where’s Dean now?”

“I here.”

Both men turned to the small dirty blonde toddler sitting cross legged on the bed. The shirt he was wearing far too large for him and trapping both arms in the collar it was so big.

“Hey Deano.” Gabe gave the child a warm smile but didn’t move closer to him. Sam’s body was tight and looked like he was ready to fling himself at Gabe if he got close. “You know who I am buddy?” The archangel continued to smile at the child ignoring the snort from the large moose for calling Dean a buddy.

“No.” Dean shook his head, his long light brown hair swaying with the movement. “Where mommy and daddy?” Large green eyes began to glisten as the two men stared at each other.

“You can call me Gabe. Mommy and daddy went to work and asked me and Sam here to watch you. Is that okay with you?”

Dean looked up at the man, he had an urge to argue, to call the man out but decided not to. If his parents told him to do something he would do it. Maybe mommy would make him a pie for being a good boy. 

“Great, so first we should get back to the bunker. Even if no one wanted to come and help that’s not to say they won’t figure this is an easy time to pick off one of the famous Winchesters.”

“Okay, I’ll get Dean.” 

Sam stepped around Gabe reaching his arms out for Dean. The young boy screamed and flung himself back out of Sam’s reach. Sam stopped moving and Dean quieted down, figuring it was a fluke Sam stretched again to pick him up but the boy screamed again this time jumping off the bed and crawling under the table.

“What the hell Dean?”

Gabe smacked his lips and pulled Sam back not wanting him to keep moving towards the child. “Calm down Sam, you’re freaking the kid out.”

“I’m his brother.”

“Yeah, technically you are but right now you’re a hundred foot tall moose scaring the poop out of him.”

Sam glared at the angel trying to give him a sympathetic face but looked more like he was trying to not smirk. “You think you can do better?”

“As the big brother to over hundreds of thousands of brothers and sisters… let me think about that” He tapped his chin in mock thought “yup I sure as he..heck can. Now move.”

Moving around an annoyed Sam Gabriel bent low to look at Dean who had his head tucked in his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

“Hey Dean bean, no need to be afraid I’m here now.”

Dean uncurls and flung himself into Gabe’s arms. His small arms wrapped around the Angel’s neck as he nuzzled closer.

“Everyone in heaven betting between Cassie and Mikey on who’s gonna pick you up and I beat’em both.” Dean nuzzled closer as Sam tried to step towards them. “Aww, is Samsquatch scaring you kiddo?”

Dean sniffled out a nod as Gabe laid his head on the younger boys soft dirty blonde locks. With a snap Gabriel has the three of them appear back in the bunker, the Impala safe in the garage. 

“Thanks for the ride Gabe, we should probably do some research to figure out who the woman was.”

“Did she say a spell? If it was a witch even with a few words I can figure out the spell and reverse it”

“Honestly, I still don’t remember what she said and have no idea if she was a witch or something stronger. Is there any way you can just snap him back?”

“No can do Sambo, whatever did this to him has a shield set up, I mess with it who knows what it’ll do to him. Whoever did this… I don’t know I don’t think she was trying to hurt him. The spell doesn’t feel malicious.”

“Great, remind me to send her a thank you card for not meaning to ruin my brothers life.”

Gabriel didn’t bother admonishing Sam for his outburst. He was human, he was scared, and his body was fighting back the crash from being stressed for so many hours. 

“I’ll help you go through the books.” He bent to put Dean down but he cried out and held Gabe even tighter. It was a good thing that Gabe didn’t need to breathe because Dean was effectively cutting off his airway with his grip. “Hey, it’s okay you’re safe here Dean.”

“It’s fine Gabe.” the angel looked up to see Sam’s face his eyes filled with sadness “I can do the research I saw what she looked like after all. You can look after him and keep him calm… he trusts you.” the last part said with a small shrug as though Gabe couldn’t tell how much that confession broke the young brother’s heart.

“How about some food little guy?” Gabe smiles at Dean gives him a shy nod.

Once in the kitchen he put Dean down and snaped his fingers so the too large shirt shrunk down to a comfortable green dinosaur footie pajama, with a matching hood. He gave the kid a minute to ohh and aww over the outfit before he called for his attention again.

“I’ve never had a PB&J sandwich before, wanna help me make one?”

Dean nodded seriously, like being able to help in the kitchen was serious business. “Uh huh, I a good helper, I show you.”

Gabe snapped all the needed ingredients on the counter as Dean pulled a chair closer and climbed it to reach. Gabriel followed the green eyed boy’s directions as he made them each a sandwich cutting off their crust before sitting the kid down so they can eat. He snapped his fingers so they both had some milk to wash it all down. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to snap his fingers but nothing happened. Causing the archangel to laugh at his grumpy, chubby face..

“What you trying to do there Dean-o?”

“I want pie.”

“Oh my dad, somethings never change.” With a smirk he snapped up some pie and gave the human a kiddie spork telling him to just dig in.

“Are you magic?”

“Yeah kinda, I’m an angel, well Archangel.”

Gabriel looked down as Dean stared at him, large candy green eyes holding none of the fear or anger that he was so used to seeing when he looked there. Cheeks full as he continued eating while staring at the angel. Maybe he shouldn’t have given him a whole pie.

“Mommy says angels watch me. You my angel?”

Gabriel couldn’t help the grin, kid Dean was gonna make adult Dean so pissed. “Your angel? You mean like a guardian angel?”

“Uh huh, yeah.” Dean nodded excitedly, his hair swishing and swaying with the movement.

Gabriel wondered if that was why Sam let his hair grow so long. Maybe it was a family trait.

“Sorry kiddo, not really the guardian angel type. ‘Sides I don’t think you want me to be the one charged with protecting you.”

“Yes I do.” he got up standing on the chair as Gabriel put his arm on the back of the chair ready to catch and grab if the kid fell. “I pick you, you my angel now.” he jumped into Gabe’s arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“While I am all for you being lovey dovey and picking me, cause when this spell gets reversed oh will I make you regret all this, I can’t be your guardian angel because you already have one.”

“I want you Gabe.” Dean’s bottom lip started to quiver and Gabe pulled him closer.

“Sorry kiddo rules are rules you only get one guardian angel. Trust me you don’t want two angels having a profound bond with you.”

Holding Dean so he sat on the angels hip, he walked them both back into the library.

“Heyo jolly green, how we doing?”

As Sam jumped up excitedly Dean grabbed at Gabe and tried to burrow into his chest to hide. Feeling bad and guilty, even though this wasn’t his fault for once, Gabe rubbed the boy’s back as Sam moved back. The taller man’s soul dimmed each time his brother screamed but there was nothing Gabe could do, he couldn’t force Dean to trust Sam.

“I don’t get why he’s like this?”

“Umm, how about because you’re ginormous. Come on Sam you’re Godzilla and he’s a smurf you can’t blame him. Did you find out anything?”

“Yeah a photo, the woman I saw wasn’t a woman. She was the Goddess Hecate she’s the Goddess of-”

“I’m aware of who she is Sam, we’ve met. She’s actually really nice and fair, well as much as a supernatural superpowered being can be. Why would she curse Dean like this? And why a kid?” He bent down to set Dean on his feet “I better go talk to her see if I can get her to change him back. If not I may have a back plan but it’ll take awhile. I should be back in a few-”

“No!” Dean cried out interrupting the conversation before he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s leg. “Gabe no go, don’t leave me.”

Hearing the soft sniffles of Dean trying to keep himself from crying nearly broke the archangels heart. Sure he talked and acted a good game but he was always the most sensitive of the archangels. Looking up to a devastating looking Sam he shrugged.

“I can blink out, but I don’t know what damage that type of abandonment might cause even if I get her to break the spell right away.”

“I’ll go for you, you said she’s fair so… I’ll just plead our case.”

“If anyone can I’m sure it’s you Samshine. Pray if you need me alright.” At Sam’s nod Gabe snapped his fingers sending him to where he knew Hecate liked to go and relax on earth. “Hey munchkin, you ready to let me go now?”

Dean shook his head, rubbing his running nose on the tricksters pants. “Neber let you go, you mine for-eber.”

With a chuckle he bent down and picked Dean back up taking him to the couch to put a movie on. “I told you already kid, one angel per human. I can’t be your guardian angel.”

“That’s otay.” Dean grinned wide his missing tooth noticeable for the first time. “We get married and be together for-eber. Just like mommy and daddy.”

“Married? Oh boy, Dean bean, you don’t…. Oh dad, you don’t mean that okay. You’re just scared of Sam and his big ol’ clodhopper feet. Sides while there’s always gonna be a ridiculous age gap I can’t exactly marry someone still in pull-ups.”

“I marry you Gabe, we can both be daddy, and I make you lunch and gives you lots of hugs and kisses.” he looked up at the older man, sticking out his chest and lifting his chin high like when his daddy tried to show he meant business. “I wait ‘til I’m bigger. I love you Gabe, you’re nice, and pretty, and funny, and soft and make me feel good and give me the rumblies.”

“Rumblies? What’s that?” 

“It’s here” he pointed to his belly “daddy says when he looks at mommy he gets the rumblies and I got’s it too, for you.”

Gabe nodded and pulled Dean to his side, snapping his fingers so a bowl of popcorn appeared he turned on the tv putting it on a kid friendly movie. He fought to not think about what Dean confessed. It didn’t matter, it was a spell he’s a kid it’s not like his real self felt that way. He purposely ignored the little body cuddling closer and nuzzling his side. He really hoped Sam got Hecate to reverse this, because he wanted to get the hell up out of there.

Halfway through the movie Dean fell asleep so Gabe carried him to his room tucking him into the bed and snapping small bars to keep him from rolling off. He was halfway back to the living room before he got the prayer from Sam. With a double snap he put larger clothes on Dean and snapped Sam back to the bunker. No Gods should know or be allowed in the bunker.

“Hey Rapunzel, Hecate in a good mood?”

“Yeah, she was actually pretty fair. She was grateful to Dean saving her and wanted to give him a vacation from hunting and living such a hard life. Thankfully I was able to convince her that while we are grateful, Dean needs to be an adult so he can keep helping to save people.”

Gabe nodded, “Makes sense, if Dean hadn’t been around she would still be held captive or at worse have her power drained.”

“How’s Dean is he back to normal?”

“SAMMY!!!”

Both men were instantly put on edge as a grown up, very angry Dean stomped towards them.

“What the hell were you thinking Sam? How the hell could you leave me with Gabriel? The guy fucking murdered me over 200 times.”

“So you remember being knee high then?” Gabe asked with a smile, as Dean nearly jumped back obviously not realizing he was still there.

“I..no, yeah, maybe, some of it, oh just shut up Gabe!” Dean sputtered angrily as his face and neck flush red.

“Gabe? Awww Dean-o you got a nickname for me?”

“You wouldn’t let me get near you Dean. You trusted Gabe, in fact if he tried to leave you’d lose your shit.”

“Well what do you want from me when you’re a giant sasquatch, I told you to cut your damn hair Sam. You look like Harry and the Hendersons.”

Annoyed Sam threw his arms up and walked away, muttering about ungrateful brothers.

“So, Dean bean, is it time for my big boy kiss yet?”

Dean’s face flushed again, his freckles highlighted in his embarrassment. 

“Get out of my house.”

“Oh come on De-”

“I said out Gabriel!” Dean interrupted with a snarl before he turned to go back down the hall.

Gabriel knew he should leave, lick his emotional wounds and pretend he wasn’t hoping for any other response from the bow legged hunter. That would be the smart thing to do, the reasonable thing to do, the mature thing to do. Well, no one ever said Gabriel was mature. With a flap of his wings ignoring the dramatic snap he appeared in front of Dean, slamming him against the door of his room shutting them in.

“Wha, what are you doing Gabriel?”

Gabriel pressed in close, honey colored eyes searching emerald green ones.

“I won’t read your mind, I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that but I need to know once and for all. Do I give you rumblies, and not young you I mean this you?”

Dean let his head fall back to the door, his voice low in the quiet room but still ringing loud with how close they were.

“Why? So you can get your jollies off? And, seriously you wanna talk about invading my mind as some great big invasion of privacy? You killed me, repeatedly. You knew who Sam and I were way back at that college and let me make a deal with a demon to get Sam back. You left us at every turn and I’m supposed to believe that you give a rat’s ass about me? That spending a few hours with toddler me somehow made the grinch’s heart grow 3 sizes? Fuck you Gabriel, I told you to leave. Get out.”

Gabe stepped away letting Dean relax without their bodies being pressed together.

“I was waiting for your call, a prayer anything. I was tuned into you since the moment I met you Dean. How was I to know you weren’t going to pray? That you would strike a deal the minute shit went south? You killed me or tried to without letting me explain myself in any way, shape or form. That type of response tends to lead one to believe, hey they might not be the demon trusting type, so no reason to worry about them making deals. As for the killing you weren’t really dead. Pocket dimension I was in control the whole time and I made sure you didn’t remember. I was trying to help Sam help you both and okay yeah granted… I may have gone about it the wrong way but in my defense…have you met my family? Can you blame me for going too far to try and make my point? Regardless Dean” he looked at the other man imploringly “that doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me? What do you mean?”

“I mean, you give me rumblies.” nervously the archangel gave the hunter a soft smile.

Dean took a few steps towards him and lifted his chin with two fingers.

“No jokes? No tricks?”

“I swear on my grace Dean, I am super serious right now.”

As their lips brushed, Gabe had to fight back the urge to release fireworks in the room.

“DAMN IT GABRIEL THERE’S FIREWORKS IN THE LIBRARY!” Sam’s voice screamed from down the hall.

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)


End file.
